


Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking

by lirryakalife (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT4, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lirryakalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Zayn, Liam, Harrry and Niall have been having sex all together and Louis' been feeling extremely left out.</p><p> </p><p>"That only makes it worse, knowing that they haven’t just started having sex without him, but they’ve fallen in love without him too. It’s as if Louis can’t even begin to compete with them now, the relationship that they have. Before the boys had known each other like the back of their own hands, but now Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall literally know each other inside and out, and it shows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Nikki just wanted some Louis-centric loving. I ended up writing a whole lot more angst than she asked for. Oops.

\----

It’s Zayn and Liam first, which is no surprise to anyone. Right from the start there had been something between the pair- a chemistry that couldn’t be ignored, something that neither of them could ignore. When Zayn and Liam come out of Liam’s room together whilst the boys are on the X Factor tour, both rumpled with little smiles on their faces, no one even says anything and everything carries on like normal.

 

It’s not like there’s any difference in Zayn clinging off Liam’s back, pulling him into his arms when Harry or Louis jump on him and Liam cries out for help. They had done all of  _that_ already. The only real difference is that Zayn and Liam kiss an awful lot, and sometimes they’ll disappear off into their room for hours and come out smelling like sex with grins on their faces.

 

*

It’s a bit more surprising when Niall and Harry get together for the first time, though. It’s not as if the pair had ever disliked each other of course, it’s just that when Liam and Zayn got together Niall had felt a bit left out because he had always been closest to Liam and Zayn and now they just wanted to spend all of their time together. It’s no secret to Harry that Niall has been in love with Zayn since the group had first been formed, and he’s seen Niall watching Liam get changed in between songs at concerts before. He understands that Niall feels left out and is upset because he is jealous of Zayn for having Liam and Liam for having Zayn.

 

Harry definitely understands the jealousy, because it’s hard seeing two of your best friends so in love when you yourself don’t have anything special in your life. Niall and Harry get drunk together whilst they’re in Australia, and before either of them knows it they’re rolling around in Niall’s hotel room, taking comfort and pleasure in each other.

 

*

The first time it happens, it’s an accident, pure and simple. Niall’s drunk (which actually isn’t the reason for all of this but the boys, if asked, will say it is) and he can’t keep his mouth  _shut._ He’s in Harry’s lap, giggling at absolutely nothing and babbling out random phrases and words. Harry’s laughing at him and rolling his eyes, but he finds it funny when Niall gets like this, he always has done.

 

“Do you not ever just want to shut him up?” Zayn smirks from the other end of the couch, where he and Liam are resting their heads on each other.

 

“There’s only one way,” Harry jokes back, because he’s drunk enough too that he’ll say things like that. And in their drunken little heads, it only makes sense for Harry to apparently strip and show Zayn and Liam exactly what he means, and yes, it’s true. Having Harry’s dick in his mouth definitely does shut Niall up.

 

They didn’t mean for it to happen, but they were all drunk and they’ve long learned that when they’re drunk they do stupid things. They do seriously stupid things. And they definitely don’t mean to leave Louis out, no way. It’s not like that. Louis was still out. Zayn and Harry had both wanted to go home from the club early and Niall and Liam had come with them, whereas Louis was still with friends and had stayed out whilst the others had come home.

 

They boys hadn’t planned for any of this to happen, but it’s so easy just to slip into a routine. None of the boys could deny that seeing Niall take Harry like that, seeing how slack his jaw had gotten and how he had accepted Harry into his mouth in front of everyone without even a single complaint, was  _hot_ and  _beautiful._

So when Zayn stands behind Niall and strokes the nape of Niall’s neck, murmuring terms of encouragement to him, it’s not weird or too far, it just seems right. And well, Liam’s standing right there on his own, and it feels like second nature to Harry for him to reach out and kiss Liam sloppily, hearing the whine in Liam’s throat.

*

That’s how it starts, really. At first it’s just sex, pure and simple. Zayn and Liam are still Zayn and Liam, and Niall and Harry are still Niall and Harry. It’s just that sometimes they’re Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry and it’s hot when it happens, and Niall becomes happier because he finally has Liam and Zayn as well as Harry and to be honest that’s all he’s ever wanted. Harry’s happier because Niall’s happier and he’s hardly going to complain about having three of the most beautiful people he knows in his bed, is he? And Zayn’s happy too, because he feels like he still has love with Liam but he has a beautiful connection with Niall and Harry too and when the four of them are together it just feels right.

 

Liam thinks that there is something missing. He loves Zayn, and he loves being intimate with Niall and Harry too. It’s exciting and different and it honestly seemed like the natural next step in their friendship and relationship. They did almost everything together before, and now they do  _literally e_ verything together.

 

But Liam watches Louis and he wonders why he’s not with them. When it was just him and Zayn, Liam had been deliriously happy because Zayn had been all he had ever wanted. When it had been the  four of them, Liam had been happy again because he still gets Zayn to himself in most ways, but now there’s room for others too. But without Louis it doesn’t quite feel  _right._

 

“Do you guys ever… do you guys ever want Louis here?” Liam murmurs, lying back in the bed in Niall’s arms. Zayn and Harry are sprawled out on top of them, Zayn tracing tiny patterns into Liam’s skin.

 

Niall thinks about it seriously for a moment. “It’s not as if this can get any weirder, can it?” that seems logic enough for Niall, and he turns over (taking Liam with him) and closes his eyes, snuggling into Liam, who is still rigid in his arms.

 

“You want Louis, Li?” Harry asks interestedly, twisting his head so he’s looking at Liam straight in the eye. “You never said you were attracted to Louis before.”

 

Liam pauses. He hadn’t properly thought of it in that way before. “I suppose I do,” he says slowly, and he looks at Zayn questioningly, wondering if this is okay, because it’s the first time that Liam had shown interest in anyone other than Zayn, Harry and Niall before, and Zayn had been involved right from the start when it came to being with other people.

 

“How long?” Zayn asks, and the question throws Liam a bit because for some reason he can’t really remember a time in which he didn’t want Louis. Which is terrifying because he hadn’t even realised that he liked in him in  _that way_ until precisely five minutes ago, so Liam just blushes and doesn’t reply- he’s too embarrassed to do so.

“I get what Liam means, though,” Harry thankfully saves Liam from anymore shame. “I love us, being us, but I do wonder what it’d be like if we had Louis with us too you know?”

 

Zayn thinks for a few minutes. “Yeah, man,” he says eventually. “Niall, you want Louis here too, yeah?”

 

They all do.

 

*

Only thing is, Louis says no. He says it so quickly and angrily that it takes the other boys aback quite a bit. Louis has not been around the boys in a while before they asked him to join them. When Zayn and Niall walk into the room, holding hands casually and talking, Louis leaves the room. When Harry and Liam come stumbling into the room, Harry hanging off Liam’s neck like a monkey, Louis disappears so fast it’s hard to know if he was actually in the room at all.

 

For some reason, he’s more okay with Harry and Niall. He’s sat in a room with them many times before, the two of them not taking their hands off of each other once, and not been bothered. He’s made many sarcastic remarks about their relationship, but that’s just Louis.

 

It’s different with Zayn and Liam. Louis feels rage, genuine rage, when he sees Zayn sling his arm Liam’s shoulders or hold doors open for him. It’s worse because he sees Liam looking at him and he doesn’t understand what it all means but Louis’ sick and tired of watching the four of them all together, swapping around freakily. Louis’ stopped being confused when he walks into a room and Harry and Zayn are sucking on each other’s tongues, or if he walks into Niall’s room to borrow a shirt and he’s wrapped around Liam like a limpet.

 

Louis finds it offensive that they’re asking him if he wants to join now, after they’d been doing this for months and they clearly hadn’t given a shit about him being involved before now. It’s not fair that they all love each other yet they seem to want Louis involved just to tick off another box, just to add to the sex. Imagine if it all fell to shit? Imagine if they decided they didn’t want to be together anymore or one pair decided to leave, and things got awkward and One Direction fell apart and then there’s a Christmas special “The rise and fall of One Direction” on television?

 

Louis’ not ready to be involved in something like that and he doesn’t think he ever will be.

 

*

Of course after that it just gets harder and now he’s actually been propositioned and turned it down, Louis finds himself noticing the other boys more and more. Liam’s brown eyes and his strong arms, Zayn’s small smile and flawless skin, Niall’s beautiful blue eyes, Harry’s hugs and how they make Louis feel so sheltered.

 

They all fall in love, Louis can see it. He sees how Liam’s expression when he looks at Harry and Niall changes from fondness to love, the exact way that he looks at Zayn. How Zayn gives Niall the gruff smiles that had been reserved just for Liam. Harry in how he clings onto Liam in interviews and tweets him  _all the time_ whereas before he’d sat with Louis and been quite reserved with Liam.

 

That only makes it worse, knowing that they haven’t just started having sex without him, but they’ve fallen in love without him too. It’s as if Louis can’t even begin to compete with them now, the relationship that they have. Before the boys had known each other like the back of their own hands, but now Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall literally know each other inside and out, and it shows.

 

Harry and Zayn begin finishing each other’s sentences and they’re always in sync, knowing what the other is going to say before they even start to speak, what the other is thinking. Niall and Liam have started spending a lot of time together, whether the band is working or not or if they’re supposed to be with their families. That means there’s a lot of stories and insider jokes that only Liam and Niall know, and it just makes Louis feel even more left out.

 

When Zayn and Liam had gotten together, Louis had been jealous but he’d dealt with it. When Harry and Niall had gotten together, he’d felt a pang of loneliness because he was now the only member of the band who wasn’t in a relationship and worse, his band mates had paired up together.

 

The worst thing? When they’d sat him down and they’d had the awkward conversation about their relationship that didn’t make any sense. That they were together,  _all of them,_ in some kind of functioning relationship. This Louis hadn’t been able to handle, because now he was looking in from the outside and they were all so involved in each other that they had forgotten he existed.

 

Thinking about it, if it had just been about sex and Zayn and Liam had carried on being them, and Harry and Niall had done the same, Louis might still have even lived through this. But they fell in love, and it was obviously not just pairing up and having sex. Harry and Zayn were as much in love as Niall and Liam, Liam and Harry. Zayn and Liam, Niall and Harry, Niall and Zayn.

 

And that hurt, because where was Louis? Where was he supposed to fit into all of that? Or was he just not welcome?

 

*

Liam notices, because Liam’s not stupid. He sees how Louis changes from one day to the next; how he’s been avoiding all of the boys, avoid the topic of sex at all costs. He hasn’t cuddled Harry for days, hasn’t given Liam a single love bite, joked around with Niall, had heart to hearts with Zayn. It’s like he’s slowly (well, quickly) distancing himself from all of them.

 

Liam’s probably the best to deal with Louis when he’s like this. He doesn’t bother knocking on Louis’ door, which he will feel bad about later, but strides right in and climbs into the bed beside Louis. Neither of them speaks for a few moments.

 

“Go away,” Louis grumbles, turning away from Liam, back facing him in the bed. “Go fuck Zayn or something.”

 

Liam doesn’t say anything.

 

“Or fuck Niall, or Harry. Or Paul.”

 

“That’s a bit of a low blow, Louis,” Liam says quietly, and patiently. When Louis doesn’t respond, Liam shoves him in the shoulder and pulls him around so he has no choice but to look Liam in the eye.

 

“Fuck off, Liam. I don’t want to speak to you.”

 

“Louis, what’s your problem? With me and the others? Have we done something wrong?”

 

Liam is shocked when Louis starts to laugh. “Something wrong? Now you say something, huh? Nope. Nothing wrong, I’m fine, blah. Now can you please leave because I am trying to sleep?”

 

“It’s six in the evening and you were watching TV.”

 

Louis had been sitting on the sofa with Niall watching TV when Liam had walked into the room and naturally greeted Louis with a wave and Niall with a kiss. That was all: then he’d sat down, and Louis had stormed out of the room and now he was lying in bed, sulking and pretending to sleep.

 

“Well, now I’m trying to sleep. Maybe you should have an early night, too. All that fucking must be hell on your energy levels.”

 

“Enough,” Liam says sharply. “You have no right to judge our relationship.”

 

Louis snorts. “I don’t have any fucking rights at all in this band,” he snarls, and then he’s storming out of the room again,  _his own room,_ without even stopping to pull some trousers on or anything.

 

*

Things probably would have carried on being awkward and tense had more people not started noticing the differences in the behaviour of Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry and Niall. It’s impossible not to notice that Harry and Louis haven’t sat next to each other in interviews in weeks, and if Harry ever (rarely) tries to say something to Louis, Louis will narrow his mouth and completely ignore him. You’d be a fool if you missed the way that Louis no longer joked around with Zayn, but Zayn and Niall would do that instead, taking Louis’ role in the band (or at least, that’s how Louis saw it, just another way in which he was becoming useless in the band).

The worst and most noticeable thing, though, had to be the way that Louis’ intimacy with Liam had been completely lost. That’s what the fans tweeted about the most, the way that Louis no longer made jokes about Liam’s hair (or lack of it) and ruffled the top of his head, the way he never gave him love bites to annoy him anymore, twisted his nipples, called him Daddy Direction and said that if he was ever down, he’d go talk to Liam.

And then it became more obvious how sad the other members had become because of this and how they had been taking even more comfort in each other. How Niall crawled into Liam’s lap, Harry and Zayn always had their arms wrapped around each other’s waist when they were standing together.

Now that it had been noticed and had started taken its toll on the band, it couldn’t carry on.

*

“I just don’t understand,” Niall said, confused, lying in Harry’s arm on the sofa. “Louis said he didn’t want to be with us but now he’s acting like we killed his favourite pet.”

Harry looks at Niall a bit incredulously but doesn’t say anything.

“I miss him,” Liam said bleakly, and none of them point out that they see Louis nearly every day because they know exactly what Liam means. He misses the way Louis used to be, their friendship, how it wasn’t awkward and how they had all…

Loved each other.

“We’ve been right pricks about this, haven’t we?” Zayn bit his lip. “We didn’t even think. We didn’t even factor in how Louis would feel about all of this.”

And Zayn was right, because they hadn’t. They’d been selfish in that they hadn’t even thought about Louis at all that first night, when they’d all been together for the first time, and they hadn’t thought about him since. In fact, if it hadn’t been for Liam pointing out that something was missing because Louis wasn’t there too, they probably would have continued with this, not realising that Louis was starting to feel completely left out.

“None of this makes any sense,” Harry says quietly. “I thought it did at first but it doesn’t. I fell in love with  _Niall._ That’s all that was supposed to happen. But now, fuck. I love you too, Liam, and I love Zayn as well just as much and it’s so confusing and I don’t understand.”

They all go a bit quiet after that.

“But that’s exactly what the problem is,” Liam says slowly. “The problem is that  _we’re in love_ but Louis’ not and I think he feels left out. I mean, if I were him- and you guys were all together, without me… I’d feel awful. I  _do_ feel awful.”

And that’s also very true.

“And,” Zayn adds slowly, “If you guys had been together without me and then you asked you me to join you…”

There’s no need for Zayn to finish that sentence, because they all know what he’s getting at. Louis had clearly thought they were only interested in having him join for the sex, and to have people in love all around you and them not really wanting you involved must have been the worst thing in the world.

“But it’s not, is it?” Niall says confusedly. “I mean, it’s Lou. We all love Louis, we always have done. It’s not just sex for me.”

Niall’s always been the one who’s the most fine with all of this. He’s not like Liam, who gets conflicted between his relationship with Zayn and the fact that they’re now all in a massive relationship together and what’s more important, or Harry who honestly can’t decide who he loves the most (and doesn’t understand that it can just be equal, it doesn’t have to be a problem) or Zayn, who had just started this because Liam had wanted to and hadn’t expected all of the rest to happen.

Niall doesn’t see anything wrong with bringing Louis into the confusing relationship that they all have, because in his mind, he belongs there. Louis belongs with Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall and that’s the way it always has been since they were put together and they’d clutched each other’s hands and made a pact to be together forever. If Louis was part of this, Niall wouldn’t see it as just sex, because he loves Louis,  _they all love Louis,_ and he’d just slot in perfectly.

“If we could only just be as easy going as you, Nialler,” Harry sighs, and Niall winks up at him.

“Seriously though, Lou clearly wants it. We just gotta prove it’s not just sex, right?” Niall directs this last to Zayn, because for some reason Zayn’s become the one in the relationship who the others look towards for confirmation. The word leader springs to mind, but there’s not a  _leader_ in the relationship, just that Zayn seems to make the most sense out of all this and make the best decisions.

Zayn just shrugs and nods, because it’s not like this situation can get any weirder.

*

It’s Harry and Louis first. Harry’s managed to get Louis on his own, for the first time in god knows how long, by switching around who’s staying in which hotel room. It was supposed to be Harry and Niall, Zayn and Liam, and Louis getting the single for once, but Harry persuaded Niall to go into the single room and for Louis to come into theirs (he switched their cards).

Louis looks angry at first, but then he storms into the bathroom to get dressed for bed and gets into one of the twins, turning over and sulking, not looking at Harry at all.

“Louis,” Harry murmurs, and Louis almost instinctively turns around but he stops himself and sighs instead and turns out the lights.

What Louis doesn’t expect is for Harry to crawl in beside him in the too small for this bed, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “D’you remember when we lived together, Lou, and we did this every night?” Harry whispers, tracing circles in Louis’ hips.

Louis tries to push him away, but Harry’s taller and stronger than him and he doesn’t budge. “Get out,” Louis hisses. “You’re not funny and I’m trying to sleep.”

“You want me to blow you, Lou?” Harry asks instead, an evil glint in his eye, and Louis looks shocked and tries to scramble out of the bed.

He manages to get out of Harry’s grasp eventually, running to the other side of the room, and thinks about getting out but there are bound to be awkward questions from people if they see him going around in just his boxers.

“Come on Lou,” Harry murmurs. “You know you want to. You love me, right?”

And then Louis’ angry, because how dare Harry use his feelings against him? Does he think it’s funny, watching Louis fall to pieces over how much he thinks he might love not just Harry, but Zayn and Niall and oh god- definitely Liam, how much he loves all of them and he’s breaking day by day just watching them all be together without him?

“Fuck you,” he snarls, and now he doesn’t care, he’s leaving this room. He doesn’t care if there are a million pictures on the internet tomorrow of him running around the hotel in his underwear, he’s getting out of this place and he’s going to force Niall to share with that fucker Harry and claim the single room that he worked s _o hard_ to get.

But Harry’s by Louis’ side before he can even blink, and fuck sake. Harry’s not even wearing any clothes; of course he’s hot, because he doesn’t wear clothes to bed. And in the old days when they had lived together, it hadn’t been weird for Harry to snuggle beside Louis in the bed completely naked and they’d both laugh when Harry’s morning wood pressed against Louis’ thigh. But that was before all of this, all of these feelings, and the thought of Harry being pressed up against Louis like that makes Louis desperately hard and he’s so embarrassed, trying to hide it, but he knows that Harry’s seen it.

“Louis,” Harry says against Louis’ neck, and Louis gives up.

“Fine,” he says brokenly. “ _Fine._ Do it, then. Let’s all just get with Louis because we feel fucking sorry for him, let’s all have sex with him because you know, it’s Louis and all he’s good for is a bit of sex and a laugh and a joke every now and again. Let’s not fall in love with him, let’s just leave him out of all that shall we, because we have each other and aren’t we so much better?”

Louis’ in Harry’s arms at this point and Harry holds him with shock because yes, he knew that Louis had been jealous but he hadn’t realised just how far it had gone.

“Louis no!” he shouts. “No, it’s not like that. It’s  _never been like that._ We love you, we asked you to join us ages ago but you said no!”

Louis doesn’t bother raising his head from Harry’s chest, and Harry realises he’s crying because of the wetness he’s feeling on his skin, but Louis clearly doesn’t want Harry to mention it and so he doesn’t. “I’m not just some fucking sex toy.”

“You’re not, we know you’re not,” Harry promises. “We didn’t mean to do this without you; we were dicks to even think that we could do this without you. How can we, without our Tommo? It’s not complete unless there are five of us, there. I hate that it took Liam to point that out, but it’s true, Lou. We need you, we want you, and we love you.”

Louis closes his eyes at the mention of Liam. “I thought I was in love with Liam,” he admits to Harry, and Harry nods and doesn’t judge him. “When he got with Zayn, I was so jealous I can’t even begin to explain.”

“And then?”

“You got with Niall and I was confused because I didn’t know if I was jealous that I was the only one left, if I was jealous of you for having Niall, Niall for having you, and then I started looking at Zayn and it all got so  _confusing._ I realised I loved you all, I always have- course I have. It’s us against them, right? But I didn’t realise I loved you all like that. So when you all…”

Louis can’t carry on after that, and Harry rubs his back comfortingly. “I’m so sorry, Lou, we didn’t realise.”

*

Liam bumps into Louis in the hotel lobby the next day. It’s awkward for about two seconds before Liam leaps on Louis and gives him the hardest hug that he’s given him for months.

“Harry told me,” Liam said hurriedly. “About you… about you loving me.”

Louis nods and looks away, because he really can’t deal with rejection right about now.

“I love you,” Liam whispers into Louis’ ear, and Louis stiffens. “I have for a long time. You were the first boy I had feelings for and I was so confused and it seemed like you didn’t like me like you like the others, and I gave up thinking you’d ever want me. Zayn- Zayn was there, and he was so perfect for me and he wanted me, and I loved him too. I love him so much. But I love you, and Niall and Harry. Do you love us all?”

Louis thinks about this seriously for a moment, because he does love all of them, but does he want them all to know? Does he want to put his feelings all on show like that, ready for one of them to turn around and say that they don’t feel the same? More rejection?

But he can’t lie. Not to Liam. “I love you all so much it scares me sometimes.”

*

And that’s how it happens. It turns out that Louis slots in perfectly just like Niall said he would, and it all became even better when he was there because Louis was back, the Louis they all loved was back.

The first time, it’s strange and it’s all about Louis. They all feel so bad, so bad that they left him out and they all want to show him how much they all love him, how much they’ve always loved him.

Louis finally gets to kiss them all for the first time, properly, the way he’s wanted to for so long. It’s Niall first and it’s better that way because it’s fun and sloppy and Niall’s the easiest going about this again and he makes Louis feel like this is completely normal. He straddles Louis on the bed, lying on top of him, and Louis moans into Niall’s hot mouth.

He’s got so many people touching him who he loves that it’s overwhelming, and he doesn’t know who he wants to touch first but then he realises it doesn’t matter, because they’ve got forever ahead of them for this, forever to be together and to be in love.

It’s Harry who takes Louis into his mouth, “Like I promised,” he cheekily says and Louis would have retorted but then Harry swallows him and he pulls away from Niall’s mouth long enough to scream Harry’s name. Harry’s bobbing on Louis’ dick, looking up at him with a gleam in his eye, and now Niall’s kissing down his entire body, paying special attention to Louis’ little stomach.

Louis cranes his neck to see where Liam and Zayn are, what they’re doing, and he’s faced with the hottest sight he’s ever seen. Zayn’s grabbing Liam by the waist and he’s got his lips pressed to Liam’s roughly, Liam’s body bending back with the force of Zayn’s embrace.

“Ignore it,” Niall whispers to Louis in between sucking kisses onto his body. “Zayn just gets a bit possessive over Liam sometimes. He’s- he’s giving him permission. Just wait a second.”

Louis wants to ask, permission? What for? But he finds out soon enough, because Liam pulls away from Zayn with another short kiss and a look, a look between the pair of them that Louis feels he’s invading even by watching it. There’s pure adoration coming from Zayn’s eyes, and a tiny bit of jealousy, and Louis understands why this is because Liam had admitted that he’d loved Louis right from the start, at the same level that he adored Zayn.

Liam’s kneeling behind Louis on the bed, and Zayn comes to sit beside Harry, who’s pulling back off of Louis’ dick and back on again quicker, and quicker.

“You alright with this, Lou,” Zayn asks quietly, and Louis realises that Liam’s about to  _fuck him._ He nods hurriedly, and then Liam’s circling his hole with a lubed up finger, and Louis’ closing his ears and moaning loudly, because what with Liam’s hand and Harry’s mouth, he thinks he’s going to explode.

When Liam pushes a finger inside of him, Louis shouts out and Zayn strokes his shoulder comfortingly. “Slower, Li,” Zayn tells Liam, still in that quiet voice, and although Louis can’t see it, Liam nods and crooks his middle finger inside of Louis until he finds that bundle of nerves that makes Louis fall apart.

“Add another,” Zayn tells Liam, but he’s staring into Louis’ face. “He’s ready.”

Harry pulls off of Louis at this point, and Niall sucks one last bruise into Louis’ chest before they settle down to watch, all stroking Louis comfortingly, guiding him through this.

Liam clearly listens to Zayn, because he’s pulling out his middle finger and drizzling more lube on his fingers, and when he’s pushing back in there are definitely two fingers trying to get access and Louis pants through the burn, the pleasure pain mix spiking through his body.

Liam finds that beautiful spot again, the one that makes Louis fall to pieces, and Louis’ babbling now, begging. “Liam,  _please.”_

With another nod from Zayn, Liam’s pushing in a third finger, and then a fourth, and at this point Louis’ screaming, squirming in Zayn’s firm arms, and he’s begging Zayn now because he knows that Zayn’s the one in control here, Zayn’s the one that can make this happen.

And then finally, Liam replaces those fingers with himself and he’s fucking slowly into Louis, gasping because Lou’s so tight, and Louis begins to whimper and beg for more, faster, harder, anything- so long as Liam doesn’t stop what he’s doing right now, ever.

Louis’ completely overwhelmed because four pairs of hands are groping all of his body, kissing him, telling him how amazing he looks on Liam like that, and Zayn’s smiling at him and pressing kisses to his mouth, swallowing Louis’ groans.

He can’t believe he’s missed out on this, because it’s so beautiful and he feels so perfect and loved. Harry sucks on the tip of his cock when he’s so close, so desperately close, and it’s with a wail that he comes into Harry’s mouth and feels Liam groan and slump his head onto Louis’ shoulder, joining him in his release.

Louis slightly fears that maybe he won’t be part of the cuddling session afterwards, but Zayn and Liam both slump on top of him and Niall and Harry settle in by his sides and Louis almost wants to cry because finally, he’s part of this and the four boys he loves more than anything in the world are beside him.


End file.
